


Front Page Secrets

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason is a bit fed up with the media invading his privacy. Just because his dad is famous and rich does not mean he wants to make any sort of news.belated day 2 of omega Jason Todd week 2020
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Front Page Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! Shocker! I'm always late for stuff~

Jason knows it’s strange considering how omegas get treated where he’s from, but he’s excited to present. Mainly because it means he’ll never be Willis Todd. He may be a spitting image of his father, but Jason will never be some knot head alpha. Not that omegas are free of sin. After all, Catherine Todd had depended on her ten year old son to get her the drugs she was hooked on. Jason isn’t there anymore though. Now he’s in Wayne manor with a proper  _ pack _ , one he knows will keep him safe through his first heat.

At the age of fourteen, two years after being adopted, Jason goes through his first heat in the safety of Wayne manor. He’s a bit of a late bloomer, but Jason is happy to have finally presented officially. It feels like with this his final ties to Willis Todd are cut. Now he’s the Wayne pack omega, at least until B finally stops being a coward and mates with Selina. Things are improving with Dick now that there’s someone to keep him and Bruce from just alpha-ing at each other all the time and Jason couldn’t be happier. 

The society pages aren’t as thrilled with Jason’s presentation as he is mainly because Bruce does an incredible job keeping Jason out of the limelight. He wethers all the criticism for not throwing Jason a debutante ball with grace and extremely polite insults to the people who imply rude things about Jason. There is only a small paragraph in the society section of the newspaper, just enough to say they aren’t hiding it, but not enough that the papers can make any kind of a fuss.

For a while everything is great. Dick visits all the time and introduces Jason to his friends. He only makes fun of Jason’s crush on Donna a little bit and he laughs with him over his crush on Roy, saying that everyone catches that for a while. Then Dick makes the mistake of bringing one of his friends to the manor to hang out with him and Jason. Even worse, he brings Roy, the friend who is most likely to be stalked by paparazzi of his very own. Overnight, the tabloids publish photos of Roy Harper walking up the drive to Wayne manor with theories about how Bruce must be marrying off his recently presented son to the ward of another rich man. 

Jason Todd instantly goes from being the mostly secret Wayne son to the talk of the town. At school there are whispers about how he’s just barely fifteen now and already marked for marriage. Some of his crueler classmates speculate very loudly that it's only because he’s already pregnant, and Bruce wants to cover it up. They even say the only reason Roy would allow it is because he needs a nursemaid to take care of the baby he’s already fathered from some unknown woman. Jason refuses to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

The worst part is that Jason  _ likes  _ Roy. Roy is kind to him and unfailingly cheerful, even in the face of both Dick and Jason’s stormy tempers. He’s been through enough to understand Jason more than almost anyone in “high society,” outside of Jason’s own brother. Despite his own problems, Roy loves his daughter and he tries so hard for little baby Lian that it makes Jason’s heart ache for what Catherine Todd couldn’t give him. Jason is only five years younger than Roy, an acceptable age difference for an arranged marriage, but not one that would typically allow visitation before both parties are of legal age. Still, no matter what Jason says or the statements Bruce and Oliver Queen make, no one seems to accept that Jason isn’t spoken for.

Dick gets in a little trouble for being so careless, but Jason makes sure it’s not too much. He couldn’t have known. Bruce does end up sueing the tabloid photographer who snuck in and caught a picture of Roy and Jason splashing around in the pool. Dick had stepped inside for a moment to get a pool noodle. Three towels were even visible in the photo, but all anyone wanted to see was a scandalous visit between Roy and Jason, not Dick letting his little brother hang out with him and a friend for the day.

It makes Jason so  _ angry, _ because if none of this had happened, he might have had a shot with Roy. Sure, he’d have had to wait until he was 18, but there was a slim possibility that Roy wouldn’t be spoken for yet by then. Instead these people are making baseless claims and ruining any chance Jason has of ever actually being married to Roy one day. Maybe if this whole thing blows over, he’ll be able to see Roy again. Jason misses his sunny smiles and playing with Lian on the manor lawn. If Vicki Vale ruins that for him, Jason will personally key her car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and sane right now!  
> If you liked this, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
